Desire DaiKen
by Short-Anime-Lover
Summary: What happens when Ken has feelings for Daisuke, his best friend, also the school's sex-monster, and Daisuke wants to have sex with him, if only for curiosity? Yaoi-DaiKen. (Ben's story.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am Ben, one of the three that have 'custody' so-to-speak, of this account. The main one, Stephi, is sick and so the story she's working on isn't going to be posted until she gets fully better (called Weeping Willow Confessions, a Taito pairing). But with all the free time, I've decided to make one and post it. Of course, I read it to her and she said it was good. I'm not sure if I should believe her or if her thoughts were fever induced. Well, I got this idea from reading the novel version of the yaoi called "Desire: Dangerous Feelings" and it just sorta inspired me to write this. Of course, the manga is a LOT better. Some of the ideas may sound the same (first line Ryoji says) and I take no credit for it! Oh and the majority of it will be Ken's side of the story.

Disclaimer: Digimon and all of its creations minus fanfictions, belong to Akiyoshi Honga, and Desire belongs to Maki Kazumi! I am just a fan of them ^^

David: Now, maybe he'll get on to the actual story.

Ben: Wha- Babe, when did you get here!

Ben: Just now… Anyways, before my roommate decides to through me out of our room (even though he won't), here's the story ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~L.I.N.E.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wonder why, when I look at you, I get turned on." Daisuke Motomiya suddenly said to Ken Ichijouji. The two of them had skipped class since they had gone to a soccer meeting during their lunch break. The two had been casually eating on the roof of the high school when Daisuke had gone serious for a moment and said those words so suddenly and unexpectedly.

Ken took a few seconds for the words to sink in and it seemed that all was still and silent, as the words repeated themselves over and over again in his head. Finally, he asked, "What did you say?"

Daisuke looked down at his food awkwardly, "I get turned on when I look at you. It's so weird, why do you think it happens?"

Ken stared at Daisuke in shock and slight panic. After they had all saved the Digital World, the two of them had become really close friends, now though; Ken was trying his best to hide his true feelings from Daisuke, that he was in love with him. He wasn't exactly sure when the change within him started, but by the time he had realized it, he had already started to care for Daisuke as more than just a friend. He was sure he had hidden his feelings, but there would always be a slight chance Daisuke could know. '_No, he couldn't know, he's straight anyway. He has pretty much every girl in school after him. He's probably also had sex with more girls than anyone could remember.'_ Ken thought.

"How the hell should I know? Why would you even ask me that?" Ken said angrily trying to cover the long pause that had happened while he was thinking.

Daisuke looked up and smiled a little then looked guilty, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry I asked such a weird question. Just forget about it ok?" He went back to finishing his lunch with his regular goofy smile on his face. Ken, however, could not simply forget. Could _you_ if your crush asked you something like that? Ken looked down at his half-eaten meal. He couldn't find it in him to finish it. Sighing, he put what was left of his bento away and made his way back to class. Daisuke noticed he was leaving and quickly finished his food and followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~L.I.N.E.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The last bell for school rang, and everyone started to leave, wanting to get away from the pressure of teachers going down their throats since it would soon be time to exams. Summer was still a few months away, but they didn't care.

Daisuke, Ken, and another friend of theirs, Takeru Takaishi, were walking towards the shoe lockers, Daisuke acting as if the conversation during lunch never happened. Ken was trying his hardest to act normal, talking every so often with Takeru. As the three of them got closer to the lockers, they heard footsteps running up from behind them. They stopped at a girl's high-pitched voice calling out, "Motomiya-sempai, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Daisuke-san, do you know her? She looks like a freshman." Ken asked looking at his friend.

"Never seen her before" Daisuke said staring at the girl, a smirk growing on his face. Takeru seemed to know what was going through Daisuke's mind. Grabbing Ken by the arm he said, "Hey Dai, we'll catch you later tomorrow, k? Come on Ken, let's go."

Ken let himself be lead to the shoe lockers by Takeru as the girl stopped in front of Daisuke smiled up at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End-Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben: So what do you think? And yes, I know this isn't that long.

David: I think Stephi WAS fever-induced, this isn't good, it's GREAT!

Ben: You're just saying that cuz you're my boyfriend….. and you probably want to do what they are going to do, right?

David: *looks anywhere but at Ben* NO! What makes you say that? So, um, uh… Please review so Ben will know that I'm not only saying it's great because I want him! And then maybe Benny (nice nickname Meda Princess) will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, the site wasn't letting me for a while... Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

David: We do not own anything from Desire or Digimon. If we did, we wouldn't be posting it on here now would we?

Stephi: Warnings: Swearing, sex and uh... Idiocy!

Ben: ...Hey!

* * *

As Ken and Takeru waited outside, Ken wondered if the girl that ran to Daisuke would confess her feelings for him. It was something that happened a lot. Ken knew his friend played around with a lot of girls when he felt like it. He knew that, but he just couldn't get used to the ache he got deep in his chest when he saw it happening.

"Don't tell me he told you that," Takeru said suddenly, looking straight at Ken as they waited.

"What?" Ken asked confused as to what his friend meant.

"That he gets turned on. He told you, didn't he? That's why you're acting like this." Takeru clarified. As usual, Ken was speechless at Takeru's shrewdness. He sounded more like he was stating a fact rather than asking a question, though. It made Ken wonder if Daisuke had told Takeru before telling him, and also if Takeru knew about his feelings for Daisuke.

"You know about that?" Ken asked.

"He told me this morning. We walked to school together." Takeru said as if it was nothing.

"Wh-what do you think? What is he thinking?" Ken asked trying to calm down from his shock and nervousness.

"Hm? I don't know. You've got a cute face like a girl, so maybe he got all horny looking at you. I don't think he should get that desperate though. It's not like he can't get a girl." Takeru said as if they were talking about something simple. Ken, however, had turned a dark shade of pink and tried to hide behind his black bangs. Takeru noticed this, but didn't say anything about it. "But I don't think it's anything important." He continued quickly, "Don't worry too much about it."

Ken, of course, just couldn't NOT worry about it. 'Oh God, I'm so confused now.' He thought, trying not to think about it, not really noticing Takeru's expression soften a little into concern.

"Just don't get carried away by the mood. If you get caught up in one of his whims, you're the one who'll end up hurt." Takeru looked outside at the dark clouds that loomed over the city.

Confused as to why his blond friend had said that, he asked, "What is that supposed to mean?" Inside, the dark haired male thought, 'DOES he really know how I feel?

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's just that he's a dog! He'll attack anyone, whether they were his friends, or guys or anything. Just be careful. His specialty is 'hit it and quit it'" Takeru said in a teasing voice, smirking at the blue-nette.

Letting out a small sigh, Ken figured that the blond didn't know about his feelings. "Moron, of course I won't let him attack me."

"You never know, you're pretty absentminded." Takeru said while putting Ken in a light head-lock and ruffled his hair.

"I am not! Now let go of me, that tickles!" Ken said trying to squirm away as the blond started to tickle him. Suddenly somebody pulled Takeru off of Ken.

"What are you too doing, screwing around in the doorway?" Daisuke asked in a slightly angry voice.

"Oh, are you done already?" Takeru asked. "What's wrong? Did you make her cry again?"

"Nah, I said yes."

"What? No way!" Takeru said in surprise. Ken was so surprised he couldn't speak. He knew that Daisuke didn't have any particular girlfriend at the moment. He had broken up with the older girl he had dated last year, and after that he just screwed around with whoever he wanted.

"Is she your type?" Ken asked hesitantly as he stared at Daisuke.

"Huh? I'm just taking her for a test drive. She was a little pushy. Anyway, she's pretty cute and has big boobs so…" Daisuke said sighing.

"So you're just gonna take advantage of her? See Ken, he is like I said." Takeru lowered his voice and added, "A dog without morals."

"What was that you bastard!" Daisuke said in playful anger and started to play wrestle with Takeru, not caring if there were others around, which there weren't; school had been out for at least 10 minutes.

Ken, who had yet to change his shoes, started to walk back into school. Daisuke had noticed this, "Hey Ken! Where are you going?"

"Art room," the dark haired teen said, "I forgot I have club activities today. Sorry." It had been a lie of course, the art club had been canceled for that week. Ken kept walking away hearing Daisuke complaining how they had planned to go to eat and play at the arcade. The teen pretended not to hear. He couldn't be anywhere near his friend right now, not when he felt the way he did. Daisuke would probably talk a lot about the freshman girl he was dating around Ken and Takeru since they were his friends. When Daisuke had been going out with his last girlfriend, Ken hadn't been aware of his feelings yet. So even though Ken had heard pretty much EVERYTHING about their relationship, his heart didn't feel like it was getting squeezed in his chest like it was now. He had been fine hearing about all the girls his friend had screwed around with because they weren't steady. This time, however, would not be the case. Ken tried to remember what the girl had looked like remembering what Daisuke had said about her being cute and had big boobs, but he couldn't. He had thought she would be turned down yet again like all the others so he didn't pay much attention to her. He felt like he wanted to cry as he rushed into the art room. Luckily the door had been unlocked so he could hide in there for a while. Placing his hand over his heart, Ken could feel it pounding and wondered what it would be like to have breasts like a girl.

"Are you in pain Ichijouhi?"

Ken had thought the room would be empty right now and jumped when he heard that voice. It was Ryo Akiyama, the art club's president.

"Club President, you're here?"

"Yeah," Ryo answered, "I wanted to work a little on one of my sketches for a little while. Are you..."

"I'm fine. I ran here so I was a little out of breath" Ken lied. Ryo looked relieved and smiled. "Club is cancelled today, why aren't you with your friends?"

"Oh, um... Well..." Ken tried to think of an excuse that could work.

Ryo sensed there was something Ken didn't want to talk about, so he changed the subject. "Think you can do the end-of-year project?"

Ken didn't answer but scratched his head. At the end of each year, an art competition was held in their district. Each school would submit about five paintings. Everyone in the art club was preparing for it, hoping to have their painting chosen. Ken hadn't been thinking too much about it lately. A lot of people at school and inside the club expected him to submit his work and be one of the five who would have their painting go to the competition. But the more people expected of his art, the less he wanted to do it. "I don't know what to paint." He said softly.

Ryo smiled at him kindly, "Just paint whatever you want. There's no specific theme. Why don't you try paining what's inside of your heart?"

"I guess..." Ken said vaguely. He thought that kind of abstract suggestion just made him even more confused that he already was. Daisuke's words floated through his head, being chased by Takeru's warnings not to get carried away, followed by the girl's voice calling out to Daisuke. He knew that thinking about these things wouldn't help anything but at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking about them.

* * *

Ben: So there you have it, the new chapter. The next one will be much more interesting, I'll tell you that for sure. And once again, sorry for it being so short.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm back! And by I, I mean Ben and Steph. We've finally gotten a lot of this story done! We're soo sorry about it taking forever. A lot of shit has happened lately.

Steph: Mainly it was Ben's fault. I couldn't figure out how to write in his style, and didn't want to ruin his work.

Ben:... Yeah... Please, can you forgive us?

Steph: We give you this lovely chapter in apology! So please, read ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~L.I.N.E.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisuke started to date the freshman girl, Noriko Kawada. She had a small, cute face, slender arms and legs, and a large chest. She knew how attractive she was so she was full of self-confidence. Ken couldn't help but feel envious of her. Judging by the way Daisuke acted nowadays, it was like he had completely forgotten what he had said to Ken. After all, he had said 'Just forget I said that' so Ken thought that maybe it was time he forgot about it too. He decided he would stop thinking about the serious look on Daisuke's face that day.

"Motomiya-senpai!"

Ken, Takeru, and even Daisuke's face looked annoyed at the sound of Noriko's high-pitched voice.

"She's calling you," Ken said coldly.

"I know," Daisuke grumbled, "God, she never gives up!"

"Hey, your precious girlfriend is here. Is that anyway to talk about her?" Takeru teased. "We know you're really happy to see her."

"Ugh, but do girls usually just barge into the upperclassmen's classrooms?" Daisuke said between sighs. "And she doesn't even care about her actions. Just because we've slept together once or twice, she's starting to act like my wife. It's beginning to get annoying."

Ken's heart pounded as his body stiffened.

Takeru leaned forward with excitement. "What, seriously? You mean you already had sex with her? Isn't it a bit early though? You move way too fast."

"Hey, she's the one who opened her legs!" Daisuke said bluntly. "It seemed like not eating a feast set out in front of you so I went ahead and did it." He said with a shrug.

"Just go and talk to her," Ken said, "She's annoying."

The whole time they had been talking, Noriko had been calling Daisuke's name nonstop. Ken could almost see the hearts in her eyes. Their female classmates started to glare at her and harass her, but Noriko didn't look fazed, or seemed to even acknowledge it. Ken was kinda jealous of how shameless and confident she was.

"Ken? You're gonna make people have the wrong idea," Takeru commented absently.

"Huh? Wrong idea?" Ken echoed.

"Like you're checking out your best friend's girlfriend." Takeru clarified.

"I am not. She's just cute!" Toru said waving his hands around.

"Oh really?" Takeru laughed. "Is she cute? I think your face is a lot cuter than hers."

"W-what?" Ken shot back bewildered.

"Nothing. Just talking about common opinion."

"Even if you compare her to me…"

"Don't worry. Even if you're a guy, you still beat her!" Takeru said loyally.

"No, that's why you can't compare her to me!" Ken retorted with a huff. He glanced in the direction of their friend, wondering if they should wait for him.

"C'mon, let's just eat our lunch. Forget about Dai, he'll probably eat with his girlfriend anyway." Takeru said, pulling out his bento. Ken nodded at his friend's words and began to each even though he had no appetite.

Daisuke had already made love to Noriko. He had touched her with his hands, kissed her with his lips, and gone deeply inside of her. Ken felt like he was going to have a breakdown just thinking about it. He thought that if every day would be this stressful, then he would die! Daisuke didn't know about his feelings. Ken didn't want him to know, and he had no intention of telling him, so he couldn't accuse Daisuke of being insensitive because he like divulging things about his relationship with Noriko. Ken wondered how much pain he could bear. He had no idea that Daisuke would be making things more complicated. Ken couldn't have even imagined what Daisuke would do next.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~L.I.N.E.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, did you think about it?" Daisuke suddenly asked Ken as they left the Chemistry Room. Takeru had ditched class, so he and Ken were walking together. Other students bustled about them, but paid no attention to the two friends.

"About what?" Ken said tilting his head slightly. He was genuinely wondering what Daisuke was talking about.

"What do you mean 'About what?' Did you already forget?!" Daisuke asked annoyed.

"What! How am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" Ken replied slightly exasperated.

Daisuke bent down and whispered, "What I asked before." Ken felt his cheeks flush at the sudden sensation of Daisuke's breath against his ear. He had no idea that Daisuke would bring up such a thing in the middle of a public place. A crowded public place. "I told you," Daisuke continued quietly, "You make me horny. So? What do you think? Do ya know why? Did ya think about it for me?"

Ken angrily pushed Daisuke away from him. "You're sexually harassing me!"

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke pouted.

"Sexual harassment!"

"Why? I'm serious-"

"I thought you said to forget about it? You said to act like you had never said anything! So I haven't thought about it. I had completely forgotten it until you brought it up just now!"

"What? You're so cold."

"You're the one who's cold!" Ken yelled trembling. He couldn't believe Daisuke would bring the topic up again even though he had a girlfriend. He felt his chest tighten. Of course he couldn't just blurt out what he really wanted to say. He was merely Daisuke's friend, and it was wrong to have feelings that went beyond that. He had not right to be angry at Daisuke and he was in no position to blame him. So the only thing he could think of was to call this sexual harassment.

All he could do was answer Daisuke's angry silence with silence of his own. They both continued walking to their classroom without making eye contact.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~L.I.N.E.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After sixth period ended, students started to gather their belonging. Some were going to their extracurricular activities and some were just going straight home.

Daisuke, still looking angry, left the classroom without a word. Ken thought that he was the one who should be angry, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty about his own attitude. He wondered if he should've been more kind and heard Daisuke out, but he had no idea how he was supposed to respond to someone telling he he made them horny! The was no way he could just say, "Oh, same here. Don't worry about it!"

"Ken? Anything wrong?" Takeru asked as he noticed Ken still sitting absentmindedly in his chair. "Did something happen? Aren't you going to your club?"

"Oh… Yeah… I was just about to leave."

"You've been acting weird since fifth period. Did you and Daisuke have a fight or something?" Takeru's tone of voice sounded light, but his face was serious.

Ken couldn't keep quiet anymore and said, "Daisuke… said something weird again…"

"Like what he said before?" Takeru asked?

Ken nodded, "I told him I forgot about it and he got pissed off. Of course I wouldn't think about that conversation anymore. What do you think, Takeru?"

"Well…" Takeru sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not even sure myself. He said that whenever he's having sex with his girlfriend and cums, he thinks of you. That's not very good for either you or his girlfriend."

"What?! He didn't tell me that!" Ken exclaimed, his eyes wide. Takeru clapped his hand over his mouth. He shouldn't have said that.

"W-what does that mean?" Ken asked. "Daisuke told you all of that?!"

"Well… I think it would be kinda weird telling you that himself, right? But I guess people don't normally go around telling other people they make them horny, either."

"Is it true?"

"What, that he think of you when he cums? I think it's true. Eh, but don't worry about it," Takeru said in a carefree voice.

Ken smacked him on the shoulder. "Of course I'll worry about it! How could I not?" He complained.

"Eh, it's probably just puberty," Takeru answered. "He's confused. I heard it happens all the time, thinking of another guy."

"It does?" Ken's eyes widened at Takeru's frank statement. Did that mean that his feelings for Daisuke weren't strange after all?

"Of course," Takeru said firmly. "I heard it's really common in sports-oriented clubs. Like guys will jack each other off. It's even common to have your first kiss with someone of the same sex."

"D-did you?" Ken stuttered.

Takeru laughed, "Not, not me."

Ken felt relieved at his friend's carefree attitude about the whole thing.

"So don't worry about it," Takeru said. "Daisuke'll get over it soon enough. There a time and place for that kind of honestly, but just forgive him. He probably doesn't mean any harm."

Ken knew he had already forgiven Daisuke, but also thought that if Daisuke had never told him those things that stirred Ken's feeling up, he might not have gotten angry in the first place.

"Ok, I'm gonna go now." Takeru waved and went off to the Track Club. Ken watched him leave and sighed getting up to head to the Art Club.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~L.I.N.E.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Ken worked on his sketches, Ryo called out, "Ichijouji, someone's here for you." He pointed to the hallway and Ken stood up. Who would come for him during club time?

He opened the door but there was no one there. He walked out into the hallway, closed the door behind him, and looked around. He saw a shadow in the corner of his eye and his heart pounded. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke's shoulders seemed to relax when Ken called his name. "Hey… Wanna go home together when club activities are over?" he asked stepping forward. Their clubs usually let out at the same time and they rode the same bus, so it was common for them to go home together. But it was the first time Daisuke had ever come all the way to the Art Room to invite Ken to go home together, so Ken hesitated momentarily. He didn't understand why Daisuke had come all the way here to ask him that. Was this his way of apologizing for what he had said earlier?

"If you can't, we could just do it tomorrow…" Daisuke said in an uncharacteristically timid voice.

Ken decided that Daisuke did want to apologize. He waved his hands in front of his chest. "No, it's ok."

"Really?" Daisuke finally smiled. "Then… Will you stop by my house on the way home?"

"Huh?"

Daisuke's parents both worked, so they usually came home rather late. This spring, his older sister had left home to start college. So Daisuke was along at home until pretty late in the evening, but Ken had never thought of Dai as someone who would be lonely by himself. But maybe there were times when Daisuke became lonely but never said anything about it.

"I… guess so. But why?" Ken decided to ask. Maybe Daisuke wanted to eat dinner together to apologize.

Daisuke lowered his eyes as if it was difficult to answer. After a while, he finally looked up. "I want to do it with you."

"Wh- Stop joking around!" Ken was so angry he could barely speak. THAT was the reason Daisuke wanted him to come? He turned on his heel, but Daisuke's large hand stopped him.

"I'm not joking!" Daisuke insisted. "I'm serious! I want to do it with you. I don't even know why, but whenever I cum, I always think of you. When I touch myself, or when I do it with my girlfriends, I only think of you. Isn't that weird? Don't you think that's weird?"

Ken thought it was less weird and more crude to confess to someone that you masturbate while imagining them. However, he was also guilty of secretly doing that, so he couldn't totally be angry with Daisuke.

"So I just want to try doing it with you for real." Daisuke admitted, "Not just in my imagination. I want to see if I can cum with the real you."

"Are you making fun of me?" Ken smacked Daisuke's head.

"Ow! That hurts!" Dai yelped holding his head.

"Serves you right!" Ken yelled. "Why should I do what you're asking? Sorry, but it's not gonna happen."

"That's cold. I thought we were friends!" Daisuke complained irrationally. "Ken, do you hate me?"

Ken wanted to say 'I don't hate you, and that's the problem' but he couldn't. He was beginning to be unbelievably annoyed though. Why did he love such an insensitive person? Daisuke wasn't thinking of Ken's feelings at all. He was a selfish man.

"Do friends normally want to screw each other?!" Ken asked, trying desperately to keep his voice calm. There was no way he could ever say the same thing to Daisuke.

"Is it that weird?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course it is!"

"But I wanna do it!"

"You're thinking with your dick!"

"Why don't we do it?" Daisuke persisted without remorse. "I'm good, Ken. I'll be gentle and I"ll make you feel better than any woman ever could!"

This time, Ken punched him mercilessly.

"Ow! That really hurts!"

"Of course it hurts! Idiot!" Ken yelled angrily.

"Why are you so mad? You're such a prude, Ken!"

"Who wouldn't be mad?"

"Why?" Daisuke's shoulders slumped.

Ken suddenly remembered what Takeru told him earlier about it being normal for guys to do sexual things with each other. "I wonder if it really do happen a lot," he murmured.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"U-using another guy as your right hand."

After the meaning of Ken's words hit him, Daisuke replied, "Yeah, it does. So just once, ok? I won't hurt you. And if you don't like it, we can stop," he whispered in a very sweet and kind voice.

Ken felt his body tremble. If what I feel for Daisuke is just normal confusion for my age, maybe if we actually have sex, I'll snap out of it. Then my feeling will cool off and I might be able to calm down. But if I realize it's a mistake, will I still have this painful feeling in my chest whenever I see Daisuke dating and sleeping with someone else? If my feelings for him stop, can I date a girl like normal?

"Just once, ok?" Ken agreed, lowering his eyes.

"Seriously?" Daisuke asked surprised.

"I… won't do anything to you, and we can stop if I don't like it, right?"

"Ok, definitely! It's a promise, ok? Let's pinky swear." Daisuke grabbed Ken's pinky and after they say "Cross your heart and hope to die, stick a needle in your eye," he smiled happily. "Ok, when club activities are over, I'll come get you. Wait for me."

"No, I'll wait by the shoe lockers."

"Ok, even if I'm late, don't go home without me, ok? We pinky swore, remember?" Daisuke said before darting off.

As Ken watched him, he already felt regret swelling up in his chest. He couldn't help but feel he had just made a mistake by making a promise with Daisuke. He had agreed to it, but was it really something that could be decided so simply? Takeru had warned him, too. But was Daisuke really serious? What if Ken's feelings didn't cool off after they did it once? He knew that he would be miserable and cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~L.I.N.E.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben: Hey, so sorry it wasn't too long. But! The next chapter will have some juicy stuff in it. I didn't want to add it to this chapter because then it would've been really long. Anyways, hope to write more for you all soon!  
Oh! And thank you so much for the favs and reviews! They have helped a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Ben: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter I promised you! And sorry to all of Steph's followers, I made her help me with this instead of letting her do her own stories.

Steph: *grumbles*... First my sister gets married and I have to help her with all her stuff, then this! Sigh...

David: (finally making a reappearance) Sorry sis, but you're better at this than me. If I helped, Ben wouldn't have sex with me!

Steph:... Then get better at editing! *glares at the two boys*...  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~L.I.N.E.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken wasn't sure if it was because his club activities let out early, but Daisuke was already changing his shoes by the lockers when Ken arrived. They rode the bus for twenty minutes and after getting off at the bus stop, walked another couple of minutes to Daisuke's apartment, which just so happened to be on the seventh floor of the eight story building. Ken had come over many times before, but he had never dreamt that one day he would be coming over to have sex. He started to feel faint. Along the way, they hadn't spoken much and the air between them had felt heavy.

"Wanna take a shower first?" Daisuke asked as if he was used to this. Ken wanted to cry. It looked as if he was the only one who was nervous about this.

"Ken? Don't look so sad. Just relax and leave it to me. I won't do anything mean, ok?" Daisuke said as he rested his head against Ken's and held him close.

Ken almost screamed out loud at this gesture, which was an illusion of being loved. He started to panic and suddenly had the urge to run away. He knew that Daisuke didn't feel the same way as him. Ken wasn't the object of Daisuke's affection, but he still treated Ken so kindly. Daisuke treated him so tenderly, to the point where Ken could almost misinterpret his action.

"A-are we really going to do this?" Ken couldn't help but ask.

"What? You promised!" Daisuke said hotly as he showed Ken to the bathroom. "Go ahead." He quickly left and closed the door behind him.

Ken stared at his reflection in the large mirror and sighed. Was this really ok? The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. He was going to sleep with someone he loved, who didn't love him back. He slowly took off his school uniform and noticed that the hot water had already been turned on from the control box in the kitchen. He smiled dryly and turned on the shower. "That was nice of him…"

Daisuke's popular not just because of his looks, but because he pays attention to details, too, he thought as the water from the shower poured over his head.

Just then, he saw a shadow emerged from the other side of the steam. He was so surprised, he stopped breathing for a moment. He quickly went to turn off the shower, but Daisuke grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"W-what are you doing!" Ken yelled.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke retorted. "It's a waste of time to take separate showers. Let's just take one together."

There's no way I'm taking one with him, Ken thought nervously. He wasn't ready to face Daisuke just yet. No matter how much time he had, he just wasn't ready for that yet. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready.

"What wrong with you?" Daisuke said pouting. "You're too cold. We're going to have sex you know"

"You're completely tactless." said Ken.

"Why? It's better for you to not have time to think about it." Daisuke pointed out. "If I leave you alone, you'll probably run away. If I let you wait in my room, you'll probably run off while I was taking a shower."

"No, I…" Ken couldn't deny that he hadn't thought about it. He had been thinking how to convince Daisuke to stop this foolishness.

"Let me wash you." Daisuke said as he lathered up a sponge.

"No, I can do it by myself."

Resistance was futile. He trembled at the sensation of Daisuke touching him. Daisuke didn't miss Ken's body stiffening as he started rubbing the sponge all over him. From his collarbone to his back, to his chest, to his stomach, and then…

"Hey! I'll wash there myself!" Ken protested as the sponge slipped down farther.

"No," Daisuke responded. "This is the body I'm going to make love to. Let me wash it."

"I said no! Idiot! Pervert!"

Daisuke bent over ignoring Ken. Ken felt his body responding.

"Ooh, you're sensitive, huh?" Daisuke teased. "Should we do it here?" He threw the sponge aside and stretched his hand out to Ken.

"S-stop it! I'm not ready yet!"

"Looks like you are."

Daisuke held Ken from behind, his fingers moving on Ken's member. With a few strokes, Ken was hard, but he didn't get to enjoy the feeling of being touched by the one he loved because of the panic engulfing him. He clung to the bathroom wall, letting out hot puffs of breath. Cloudy liquid mixed with the water and flowed down the drain.

"Wasn't that a little fast?" Daisuke asked mischievously.

"It's because you…"

"Me? Was I good?"

"Idiot," Ken spat.

Daisuke brought his face closer to Ken's. "Aww… I didn't get to see your face when you came!" he said disappointed. "But that's ok. We have plenty of time. Let's go to the bedroom."

Their faces were close enough to kiss, to Ken quickly looked away.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke prompted. "Let me kiss you."

"You're just giving me a hand job. Why do you need to kiss me?"

"Just a hand job? I never said that. I want to make love to you properly. I want to cum inside of you," Daisuke said shamelessly.

Ken wondered once again if it was really ok to go forward with this, but he realized that it was too late to back out now. He probably felt that way because Daisuke had done that to him in the shower. Daisuke grabbed his arm and wrapped him in a large bath towel, and quickly dragged him to the bedroom.

"Yaaay!" Daisuke said in a childish voice as he fell on the bed, still holding Ken in his arms.

"Ow!" Ken yelled as Daisuke forced him down on the mattress.

"Oh, sorry. Did that hurt? I"m sorry, I'm sorry, Forgive me, ok?"

As Ken grimaced from the pain on his shoulders and back, Daisuke took the opportunity to kiss him right on the lips.

"Hey!" Ken exclaimed surprised.

Daisuke chuckled shyly. "That was our first kiss!"

Their next kiss was deep and passionate. Ken finally responded, but he didn't know how to breathe while kissing. He didn't know how to respond to the tongue that moved around inside his mouth. He choked from the excess saliva. Daisuke finally realized he was gasping for breath and ended the kiss.

"Hey, breath through your nose," Daisuke said with a sweet smile. Ken looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "You're so cute…" Daisuke's eyes narrowed kindly. He began kissing him again.

As they kissed again and again, Ken felt his ability to think being stolen away, He felt Daisuke's fingers and lips travel down his body. He finally realized that the person he loved was touching him. Just thinking about that made him almost cum right away. The only thing that prevented him from doing so was the fact that the person he loved didn't love him back. Daisuke had said he was good, and he hadn't lied. He lit fired within Ken's body. Ken's chest welled up with jealousy as he realized that Daisuke's experience easily trumped his own.

"Does it feel good?" Daisuke asked. Ken nodded silently, fearing that his voice might sound suspicious if he answered.

"Really? Then let me hear your cute voice." Daisuke said, and then suddenly took Ken inside his mouth.

"Ohhh…."

"Yeah. Like that."

Ken covered his face with both hands as Daisuke licked and sucked on him. "N-no! Stop! Stop!" He struggled, but Daisuke held him down with all his might. "I said stop! Y-you said if I don't like it, we could stop! I want to stop! Let go!"

"Shut up or I'll bite you," Daisuke threatened.

Ken's body stiffened.

"We've come this far," Daisuke whined. "There's no way I can stop now. It'll be hard for you if we stop at this point, too. Don't worry, just leave it to me."

"This isn't what we promised!" Ken objected.

Daisuke stopped for a moment. "Promised? Oh, that was just a promise that you wouldn't run away. We pinky swore that you would let me do it and you wouldn't run away."

"You liar!" Ken screamed.

"It's ok," Daisuke whispered in a sweet voice, and resumed his actions. "Don't be scared. I won't do anything bad to you, ok? So just stay still. You don't have to do anything today. Just stay still and I'll do everything." His arms circled around Ken's back and his fingers tried to enter Ken's body.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Ken yelled.

"It's ok. I'll put it in right."

Ken felt fear well up inside of him at Daisuke's words. He shook his head. "No..."

Daisuke smiled as he wet his finger with some lubrication.

"What it that?" Ken asked tremulously.

"Unlike girls, you don't get wet, so it might hurt," Daisuke explained. "Sometimes even girls don't get wet when it's their first time. I'd feel bad and it would also be rough for me."

"Let's stop, Daisuke. Please," Ken pleaded. He liked Daisuke a lot, but he didn't think he could go this far. He had imagined sex with someone he loved to be a happy thing, but this was different. Daisuke was only playing around with him, but Ken was serious. It was too pathetic. "I don't want to. Let's just stop."

"Are you scared? It's ok. I'll get you used to it. I'll go really, really slow. And after it gets wet, it won't hurt anymore. Just relax your body." Daisuke inserted a finger while still sucking Ken off. The lubrication helped the finger move easily enough.

"No… ahh… ohhhh… no…"

Even though he wanted to refuse, Ken's voice sounded like he was enjoying what was happening. His voice surprised him. Daisuke's finger felt like it was melting into him and his insides felt like mush. After what seemed like forever, he finally got used to it. Daisuke let go of Ken's member, stretched himself out and rubbed his body against Ken's a little before he finally entered him.

"Ahh!" Ken screamed.

"Does it hurt?" Daisuke asked immediately. "It shouldn't hurt anymore…"

Daisuke was right, it didn't hurt anymore, but Ken felt a tremendous amount of pressure inside his body. "I-... I don't feel good." Ken moaned.

"Just hang on."

"I can't!" Ken complained.

Daisuke went in more deeply. "Just a little bit more… and I'll get to the good part."

"Ahhh!"

After he got into the position he wanted, Daisuke began to move inside Ken. He was panting by then. It was all Ken could do to keep up. He felt a throbbing sensation race down his spine and tears welled up in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~L.I.N.E.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had finally done it. It had been incredibly intense. The excitement in the air cooled down and the air between them felt heavy. Without looking at Ken, who was dazedly laying face-down on the bed, Daisuke whispered, "That was different than how I thought it'd be…"

Ken couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was like a bucket of cold water poured over his head. What did Daisuke mean? Daisuke had said that when he did it with a girl, he thought if Ken when he came. Maybe he was disappointed after actually doing it with Ken. Maybe Ken hadn't been good?

_How could he say something so cruel?_ Ken thought, tears welling up once again in his eyes. He couldn't believe it, but at the same time, he knew that that was the reality of the situation - Daisuke just didn't love him. Ken gave up. He knew, from the beginning, that he and Daisuke didn't have the same feelings. He had never imagined Daisuke would propose something like this, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't hoped his own feeling would cool off after doing it. But now he knew better. Eve though Daisuke had basically forced Ken to have sex with him, and even though he had said such a cruel thing to him, Ken still loved Daisuke. His feelings hadn't cooled off at all. Daisuke had touched him with his fingers and his lips, and those sensations still lingered on Ken's body.

Ken slowly got up and without looking at Daisuke, whispered, "I'm going home." He didn't know what else to say. He felt that he didn't belong here.

Daisuke stared absentmindedly at Ken's back as he left. He started to reach his tanned hand out, but hesitated. He couldn't say anything yet. Ken didn't notice anything as he put his clothes on and tan out of the room. Daisuke clicked his tongue at his failure to stop Ken.

Ben: So what do you all think so far? Not very detailed, I know. But this was my first time writing something like this!

Steph: *still mad* I'll work on getting him to be more detailed later on... Maybe...

David: Please stay tuned for more chapters, coming to a digital device near you!


End file.
